theofficialbestiaryfandomcom-20200213-history
Netherwing dragonflight
The Netherwing Dragonflight is an unusual brood of translucent dragons whose bodies are composed of energies from the Twisting Nether. The Netherwing dragonflight were spawned from the eggs of Deathwing's Black dragonflight, and were infused with raw nether-energies when Draenor was torn apart. Without Deathwing's guidance, they now seek to find their identity beyond the shadows of their father's destructive heritage. History Near the end of the Second War, the black dragon aspect Deathwing traveled through the Dark Portal to Draenor. Believing Draenor to be a relatively safe haven for his offspring, he secreted away a cache of black dragon eggs before having to suddenly retreat back to Azeroth. Following the Second War, Ner'zhul recklessly opened multiple portals on Draenor, and the magical stress tore the planet apart. The energies released in this catastrophe altered Deathwing’s eggs, resulting in the nether dragons. Partially corporeal and partially ethereal dragons who possess the ability to shift between the astral and physical planes. Without Deathwing’s guidance, these otherworldly nether dragons are just now finding their own way among the blasted ruins of Outland. One faction of netherwing dragons, named the Netherwing, were attacked by the Dragonmaw orcs of Shadowmoon Valley and many were enslaved by Zuluhed, including Karynaku who was leader of the brood. Their son Mordenai wanders the Netherwing Fields seeking adventurers to help free his mother and eventually help the Netherwing escape enslavement. Another brood found at the Celestial Ridge in Netherstorm, is ruled by the corrupted crazed Veraku. Tyrygosa of the Blue dragonflight seeks to defeat Veraku and take control of the brood for their own safety and to study their physiology. Nexus Point Tyrygosa learned in Outland that nothing can save the Nether dragons unless an extremely powerful source of arcane power can revitalize them enough to free themselves. Tyrygosa, Kadavan, and Zzeraku open a dimensional rift to Azeroth and bring a group of enthralled Netherwing dragons to the Nexus where they absorb its magical energies. Yet Zzeraku and the Nether dragons grow mad with power, and frustrated with everyone they've ever encountered trying to use them, decide to be masters of their own destinies and conquer Azeroth for themselves. Tyrygosa tries to reason with Zzeraku, telling him that by following Deathwing's path, Azeroth will rise against them and lead to their destruction. Though conflicted with Tyrygosa's sincere concern for his kind, Zzeraku believes that only by gaining power can he safeguard his people. The Netherwing dragons attack the Blue Dragonflight, and in the midst of the chaos, Malygos awakens from his slumber. In his insanity, Malygos misinterprets the Nether dragons arrogant proclamations of being the embodiment of the Nexus and absorbs them and their power. The dragon's Nether-warped physiology began to affect the Spell-Weaver himself, ultimately helping him regain some of his lost sanity. Cataclysm One of the Nether Drakes is captivated within Halls of Awakening of Blackrock Caverns, by the members of Twilight's Hammer. They apparently use his raw energies to transform the "worthy" into Drakonids. The said Nether Drake might possibly be a gift from Lady Sintharia, who abducted many of the Netherwing eggs with the help of Overlord Mor'ghor in Outland. Culture Nether dragons vary from being highly friendly to mortal races to downright hostile towards all beings. Many inherited the temper of their sire, the dark Aspect Deathwing. Many others, specifically those in the twisted lands of the Netherstorm, have fallen prey to a mysterious corruption. The nether dragons often see themselves as orphans, abandoned on Draenor as it began to shatter, uncared for and unwanted by their father. They are fully sentient intelligent beings and speak Draconic like normal dragons. They also share the ability to learn magic and take humanoid forms. Age groups Nether dragons are highly unstable. As a result, they age rapidly but soon burn themselves out as their energies fade, giving them considerably shorter lifespans than other dragons. File:NetherDragon.jpg|Nether dragon File:NetherDrake.jpg|Nether drake File:NetherWhelp.jpg|Nether whelp File:NetherDrakonid.jpg|Nether drakonid Trivia/Notes (TBA) Credits *The entirety of this article comes directly from Wowpedia. The article can be viewed here. *The artwork on this article is official and was created by Blizzard Entertainment and/or their affiliates. Category:Races Category:Creatures Category:Draconic Category:Magical beasts